


Fourteen Tales of Fluff and Angst

by spacejeep69



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (see what I did there), How could I, Multi, also i came up with idea late in the night while looking at 'fifteen promts for (blank)', and i need that quality angst so, and you can skip or something, anyway, but like jacques route is taboo in this fandom, i just realized that i forgot the lovely satch, satch will get his revenge i promise, ship tags appear as they do in the book, so you can tell which is gonna be fluff/angst, two weeks of writing to make up for my lack of content lately, week one is that fluffy shit™, week two is just hardcore angst, whoops, y'all ain't ready for the last one smh i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: Fourteen days can pass by in a blur. I'm here to make them more interesting for the Asagao fandom.





	1. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby steps? psh, more like 'baby's first steps', am i right?

A child's smile lit up the room as small feet tapped on the floor for a moment. Her thin auburn hair glistened in the sunlight, while her faded blue and green eyes darted around wildly. The girl wore a tiny hot pink bow in her hair on top of her head, making the tuft it held look like it was sticking upwards on its own. She sat on her bum, playing with her green dress for a moment before turning and grinning at her mother.

"Walk to mommy, Almond!" Her mother grinned back, a wide smile crossing her weary face. Almond stumbled as she tried to stand, using the couch to balance herself. She took a step forward before falling on her tummy and beginning to cry. "Oh, sweetie!" Her mother rushed over to her and picked her up, patting her back to soothe her wails. Almond stopped crying and instead grabbed some of her mother's hair, putting it in her mouth.

"The baby's eating your hair again." The voice of her father made the small child coo, reaching out for him when she saw him. Her mother squealed and handed her off to her father, dashing to the bathroom. "Hey, sweetie!" Her father gently tossed her into the air, making her laugh with delight. "Was mom trying to get you to walk without me in the room?" Almond only babbled in her baby language, grabbing her dad's beard. "Almond, no!" Her father winced as she tugged on his beard, laughing as she did so.

"Alright, let's try one more time before we leave!" Her mother appeared back into the room and sat on the floor three feet away from the couch. "Put her down on the couch." Her father almost instantly complied, setting her up so she was leaning on the couch. He squatted next to her mother with his phone out, excitement clear on his face. "Come here, Almond!" The girl took a step, slowly, wobbling for a bit. Her parents gasped when she nearly fell, but she pulled herself up, toddling towards them, She landed with a small thud against her mom, grabbing her pink hair and tugging it a bit.

"You did it, Almond! We're so proud of you!" Her mother grabbed her and hugged her, kissing her temple and grinning almost as wide as her father. "I can't wait to show the guys. They're gonna be so jealous!" Her mother gave her father a strange look. "Literally none of them have kids, PBG." Her father stuck his tongue out childishly, scrunching his face up with fake attitude. Almond giggled and tried to do the same, getting drool all over her mouth.

Her father giggled and picked her up, patting her back once with pride. "Now, let's get to Jared and Mai's wedding!" Her father sighed dreamily, a fond smile crossing his face. "Don't you remember when we were kids at that Academy? When we had just caught Mai and Jared making out in the corner of you guys' room?" Her mother gave him another weird look. "What are you talking about? They were just playing D&D!" Her father laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Hana. Just remember that when I give my speech."

Her mother rolled her eyes, sighing as she shook her head. "Jared and Mai will tell you. They were only playing D&D that day." Her father hummed his fake agreement, challenging her mother with his expression. "Maybe you were thinking about how we made out that day." Her mother snickered and wiggled her eyebrows up and down, pressing a peck on his cheek. "Ooh, Hana~" Her father answered in the same tone, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Feeling feisty today?" He chuckled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss on her lips.

It was at this moment that Almond decided that her parents needed to pay more attention to her. And what better way than crying to get her way? She made pathetic and loud crying noises as her father squished her. Both of her parents flinched away from each other, staring wide eyed at their child. "Jesus Christ, Almond!" Her mother placed a hand on the bridge of her nose while her father began laughing loudly.

"We should really get going." Her father giggled as he took her mom's hand and led both his wife and child safely to the dark grey sedan they owned. "Yeah! No more distractions! Mai and Jared are counting on us!" Her father buckled her into her car seat, giving her a pacifier. "What do you think will happen when Jared and Mai have kids?"

Her mother gave one last weird look at him. "Little glittering Jared babies? Somehow, I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon." Her father gasped. "Why not?" Her mother took a moment to think about it. "I have a feeling that Jared wouldn't be one for kids. Can you blame him, though? I mean, look at Almond! She needs constant attention and all that. It just seems like Jared is way too busy for that kind of thing."

Her father nodded his head in consideration. "True, very true. Valid points you have there. But what about Mai?" Her mother shook her head, staring blankly ahead. "She doesn't have time for kids, either." Her father looked lost in thought. Almond was suddenly tired of sitting doing nothing in the back.

"Dada!" And suddenly, the car violently swerved and almost crashed. Hana, PBG and Almond were lucky to arrive to the wedding in one piece. Poor PBG was left spluttering about his daughter's success, crying quietly and stuffing cake in his face when no one believed him. Hana shrugged at her husband, telling him that maybe next time everyone meets up that she would be able to speak. Of course, no one at the wedding believed that Almond had said anything, because there was no proof, and she wouldn't repeat it. It was truly a great day with even greater losses.

Up until Almond all but shrieked "Mai!" at the reception. Then all hell truly broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of having a Hana/PBG child having the name of a nut (ex: Almond, Pecan, Cashew, etc.)
> 
> so i put that idea here
> 
> because ye
> 
> so,,, see ya tomorrow


	2. Party Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mario party + raging jimmy? yes  
> overused tropes? yes pls  
> references? yeah boi!  
> luke saying the line from 'Take My Star'? hELL YEHA!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys
> 
> guys.
> 
> guys!
> 
> you already like this story and it's only got one (two, now) chapter(s)!
> 
> thank you! <3

It appeared to be just a normal day by Hidden Block standards. Hana, Ian and Jimmy were all crowded next to the G64, talking smack as they each held three different controllers, with one left on the floor. Wallid had his face shoved into a book, reading up on Marionette Party strats, Caddy was poking Ian to bother him, Mai was loudly cheering Hana on from the top bunk of the bed and Jeff was setting up the game.

Luke, however, was in a different place. He was humming the song he'd come up with for Marionette Party while on his way to his room, conveniently where everyone had gathered (as it was Ian's room as well). When he approached his door, he heard the familiar tune of the Marionette Party screen. Walking in, he saw all of his fellow club members getting ready to play.

"Luke! So happy you could join us, today! Are you up for some..." Hana stopped, her expression changing from warm to fierce and evil in a split second. "Marionette Party 2?" Her voice was sickly sweet, making everyone but Ian and Mai shudder with a sudden chill. Luke giggled nervously, putting his stuff down and sitting next to Jimmy. "You're player 4, okay? Now get prepared to get you ass kicked." Jimmy smirked as he said it, rolling his shoulders back and cracking his neck.

"You guys are scary when you play this game..." Two low chuckles filled the room, both Hana and Jimmy smirking like they were mad. Luke gulped as he saw the evil glints in their eyes.

Hana decided to be Roshi, Ian went with Princess Lily (which got him a very malicious glare from Jimmy, yet none could figure out why), Jimmy very obviously was Princess Pear, and Luke was Weegee. The round was set with 50 turns, and the tension was high as the game started on the map of BK's Isle. Ian would be going first, then Luke, then Hana and Jimmy would be going last. Jimmy was not happy with this. Caddy and Wallid snickered at Jimmy's misfortune, but once they saw the look on his face, they quickly became quiet.

The first few rounds went smoothly, with Jimmy getting the most coins, Luke getting the first star, Hana losing all of her coinage while Ian advanced as simply as possible with a poker face. It was about the 11th turn when everything fell apart all at once. Everything was okay up until Jimmy got the lucky roll that landed him on Heckle the Ghost. All eyes turned from Jimmy to Luke, and they all knew Luke's unfortunate fate.

"Jimmy. I must warn you." Luke tilted his head downwards so that his hat covered his eyes. He tugged it down even farther before snapping his head up, eyes shining with defiance as he began to speak. "If you take my star, you will feel my wrath." Jimmy pressed the 'Steal Star' option. Luke's grip on his hat tightened. "After I steal it back, I'm going to make sure you pay." Jimmy smirked confidently.

Hana and Ian sighed as they finally got what Luke was doing. Mai snickered while Caddy and Wallid looked confused. No one bothered to explain it to them as the game continued. 

Jimmy and Luke always went against each other in mini-games, trying to sabotage the other while trying to win. At this point, Ian was the one who kept winning most of the games (much to Hana's dismay) and getting the farthest. By round 17, Ian was in the lead with two stars and 34, Jimmy was in second with one star and 53 coins (somehow), Hana was in third with one star and 28 coins and Luke was last with no stars and 99 coins. Everything changed when Luke landed on Heckle the Ghost. All eyes turned from Luke to Jimmy, and they all knew of Jimmy's impending doom.

"Luke. Luke, don't you dare!" A wide grin spread across Luke's face as he pressed Princess Pear's icon. "Luke, I swear to God!" Jimmy growled as he grit his teeth. Luke pressed the 'Steal Star' option.

Jimmy screamed like a banshee, flinging his controller behind him and into Ian's face, lunging for Luke like a madman. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Slapping and kicking, Jimmy attacked Luke like an angry toddler. Jeff dashed over and held Jimmy up by his armpits, dragging Jimmy off of Luke and out of the room.

There were the sound of shouts before Jimmy quieted down. Luke grabbed his left cheek, which now held the shape of a hand print in red. "Jesus. Why did he do that?" Wallid looked at the door. "He sure has had some bad runs with Marionette Party before. I witnessed once." Ian sounded like a wise old man, holding his chin thoughtfully as he looked up at the ceiling. "Is that why you came home with a black eye one time?" Ian shook his head. "Nah, that was just because James punched me in the face."

"To be fair, you did punch him first." Wallid gave a challenging smile. "Speaking of, I don't think we ever resolved that conundrum, Moosey." Ian sighed and shook his head. "Typical James. Why don't we just settle it in Stomp?" Luke gave an unimpressed look. "Ha ha. Funny joke." Caddy snarled, glaring hotly at Ian. "Yeah, we'll see who's the joke when we have our match-"

"aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

A loud piercing scream was heard, and the door slammed open, only a blur being seen as Jimmy was suddenly on top of Luke. "What the hell-?" Hana stopped herself and gasped. She pointed to the fumbling mess that was Luke and Jimmy. Both of them were frozen (besides Luke's squirming), and suddenly the rest noticed. Jimmy's lips had somehow landed on Luke's.

"Dude, that's cute." Mai snickered from the top bunk, snapping a few pictures while blushing. "These are going online!" Mai squealed and leapt down from the bunk, sprinting out of the door almost immediately.

Everyone else was at a loss for words. Jimmy and Luke had scampered apart and were now on opposite ends of the room, blushing like crazy and looking generally flustered. "Alright, so Marionette Party is cancelled... And we have to go, bye!" Hana grabbed Ian, Wallid and Caddy and dragged them out of the room, with Jeff shutting the door for her. 

"So what do we do now?" Wallid asked as he stared at the door. "I don't know, but let's... Leave them alone for now!" Jeff herded his Hidden Block Children™ to their rooms, offering Hana and Ian to stay in his room while the three tried to work it out.

Meanwhile, Luke and Jimmy were hanging out in Luke's room, playing the rest of the game out while working it in their favor. After the game ended (and Jimmy won), Jimmy pressed a small kiss on Luke's cheek, making Luke's face burn up.


	3. Go Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not enough fluff (;-;), references and Mimi needing to stay in her fucking lane

The dorm room door just about slammed open, and an exhausted looking Jirard stumbled through it, dropping his stuff and plopping himself on his bed. "Jirard? Are you all right?" His roommate Shane asked, eyebrows raised and eyes fully open. There was something mumbled into Jirard's bed sheets, but Shane couldn't make it out.

He sighed as he got up from his drawing, unplugging his laptop from its charger and bringing it over to his bed. He began arranging pillows in a specific manner, trying to make it more comfortable for both boys. He grabbed some more pillows from Jirard's bed, which either went unnoticed or the tired boy just didn't care. He opened his laptop and logged into NewTube. He put on the Itty Bitty Kitty show, and just the title song alone made Jirard shoot up like a rocket.

Shane beckoned him over to his bed (now a nest of love and comfort), sitting down and getting comfortable. Jirard curled up into Shane's lap like a cat, grabbing onto his jacket just in case.

"So, what happened?" Jirard sighed, and Shane could feel Jirard's eyes being rolled. "My teacher refused to give me 100%, even when I turned the paper again with the right answer." Shane nodded, blankly staring at the laptop screen where dancing kittens pranced along while still singing the theme song.

"So, we were just in that classroom, arguing for a while, then Jared, like the glorious sparkling angel that he is, he told the teacher to lay off of me. He did, thankfully, but he wasn't in the best. So I've been in the library getting evidence that I'm right, just to make sure. It's been a stressful day today."

Shane hummed in response, running his fingers through Jirard's hair. The theme song finally ended and the show began, panning from the cartoony sky to one of the kitties. She sang a small tune that seemed unnaturally dark. Jirard's furrowed brows furrowed even further and his eyes opened, him beginning to sit up slightly. "That's not Whiffleshy's voice."

He moved the mouse and looked at the title of the video. "Itty Bitty Kitties: Witchcraftery Friendship?" Shane stared blankly at the screen, watching the pink cat interact with a round, small orange bug that the she-cat called a 'demon hellspawn'. He let out a short, amused chuckle at the line. Jirard watched with confusion, wondering why Shane would put on the abridged version of the show.

As the pair watched the episode play out, they grew more and more intrigued. It continued with the simple plot that Shane decided was 'Whiffleshy's demon hellspawn bugs that she discovers begin to multiply, causing panic and distress in the village Whiffleshy lives in'.

By the end of the episode, Shane had a grin on his face. He liked all the witty jokes. He should watch more of these 'abridged series' that were roaming around on the internet. Jirard on the other hand, was a totally different story. He had fallen asleep and was now snoring while leaning on Shane's shoulder.

Shane shut the laptop and placed it on his desk, plugging the charger in even though it was still fully charged. When he turned back, Jirard was blinking up at him with squinty eyes. "Light." He mumbled out, grabbing a pillow and smothering it on his own face. Shane rolled his eyes at his roommate's reaction, shutting the light off before shuffling back to the bed.

Before Shane even had a chance to react, he was pulled into a cuddle. Jirard's legs wrapped around one of Shane's, and he grunted in response. "Go sleep.." Jirard muttered incoherently, his grip tightening on Shane. He merely sighed and pat Jirard's head, cradling it to his chest and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

When Shane woke up, his face was pressed against Jirard's jacket, while his arms were around Jirard's neck. He looked up to Jirard's face. Both of the boys stared at each other for a few seconds before scrambling away. Jirard backed up against the wall, while Shane backed up to far he tripped onto Jirard's empty bed. They heard snickering from behind the door. Shane squinted and marched over to the door, opening it and seeing a fleeing Mai, sparkles left in her wake. He sighed and looked down at the floor, shaking his head.

His phone buzzed. Jirard's phone buzzed. They both pulled the phones out and looked at them. It was a bleep tagging the two, and when clicking the notification, a picture with a caption surfaced.

"secret boyfriends??? maybe!! decide for yourself!!! <3 <3 <3"

Mai's icon appeared in the corner, revealing the true culprit (like it wasn't already obvious). "What." Jirard looked uncomfortable in a 'oh no the rest of my 3rd grade class found out about my crush and now I'll be humiliated for life' kind of way.

Shane clenched his fists together at his sides and he breathed like he was trying to contain his anger. Mai would suffer dearly for this.

 

When lunch time rolled around, all eyes and whispers were on and about Jirard and Shane, Shane and Jirard, some begging for wedding dates while others became slightly hostile. Jirard and Shane sat as far away from each other as possible, staying away from each other and silently deciding to ignore everyone.

That plan was going well until Mimi Santos sashayed her way up to the Normal Boots table. Mai growled (which shocked Hana and Jared) and Shane gazed coldly at her. "What do you want, Santos?" Mai asked fro the table. "I wasn't going to talk to you." Mimi remarked back with snark, her expression almost as fierce as Mai's. She quickly became all smiles again and turned towards Shane.

"Shane, tell me. Are you and Jirard dating?!" She shouted the question loud enough for everyone to hear, and all heads turned in the direction of the Normal Boots table. "This fuckin' slut!" The voice of Jimmy Whetzel cried over the gasps and awe, making all head snap over to him. "I don't know you the fuck you think you are, Mimi Santos, but you need to stay in you goddamn lane, bitch!" Wallid backed Jimmy up with sassy snaps, moving his neck with attitude.

Mimi pretended to look hurt by the statement, resting a hand where her heart (should be) was. "I have no clue what you're even talking about-"

"What even makes you think that this is even your business?!" Hana stood up, determination blazing in her eyes. Mimi looked appalled for a moment, taking a step back before looking over the surprised faces of the crowd, and quickly dashing out and away.

Shane was surprised. Hana defending him? It seemed most unlikely, but here it was. Jirard stood up next, walking over to Shane. He looked up at his bearded roommate, watching the smile slip from his lips. He leaned down, and suddenly lips were on his. What was even happening anymore?

He let himself slowly melt into the kiss, and it was suddenly gone. Shane's eyes snapped wide open, and his cheeks flushed a dark red. He honestly had no clue was was going on anymore, but it was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have a twitter now. it's @marcovious if you want to check it out. there's literally 0.002% content there, seeing as I just made it earlier tonight.
> 
> also sorry this is late. i was watchin Joof stream---


	4. Peanuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peanuts + hearts + ian + jeff = mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT SO SORRY

Jeff sighed as he looked around on his desk. There was nothing there besides scattered papers, different games flung everywhere, and a large bag of peanuts that PBG had bought him as a gag gift. He grabbed the bag, suddenly intrigues with just how may nuts were even in there. He checked the bag for an estimate, seeing 'about 1000' boldly placed on the back. He nodded thoughtfully and grabbed his phone, typing out a simple message into Blipper.

"For every heart I'll throw a peanut at my roommate"

He whirled around to face his roommate, Ian sitting on the couch and playing some game on his phone. He opened the bag, and it began. His phone pinged. He checked the notification. PBG had hearted the post. He grinned, grabbing a peanut from the bag and flinging it at Ian. "What...?" He looked down and grabbed the peanut, which had landed in his lap. He gave his roommate a confused look.

Jeff's phone pinged again. Leaning over and giving it a quick check, he saw that Shane liked the post, with the simple comment of "take a pic of the results". Jeff grabbed another peanut and threw it at Ian. "What the fuck, dude?" Ian grabbed his cheek, glaring at Jeff.

"Check Blipper, dude." Jeff grinned as his phone beeped again. Ian squinted at Jeff before opening the Blipper app on his phone. He was hit with another peanut. The first post he saw was Jeff's post, which was getting more hearts very quickly. "Okay, what?" He turned to Jeff, only to be hit in the eye with a peanut. "Ow!" Jeff giggled as Ian held his eye.

It got to around 600 hearts when Ian decided to stop the madness. He made his own post, his thumbs angrily tapping the screen. "Hey, Ian." Ian looked over to Jeff with a bitter look on his face. Jeff's phone clicked, and he realized that the camera was facing him. His glare grew more angry as his own phone dinged. He checked the notification and looked at a picture of his self with a bitter expression. Ian sent the post away and went back to the post he was trying to make.

"STOP FUCKING HEARTING THE PEANUT POST. I'M COVERED IN THESE THINGS."

His post began to flood with hearts of their own, and suddenly Jeff was behind him, and there peanuts raining down on him. Ian slowly turned to face Jeff with a stone cold expression, standing up and brushing the peanuts off calmly before tackling Jeff.

Jeff yelped as he was thrown on the ground, but turned to his phone camera. "Guys, I don't think I'm gonna make it. Go on without me. Bluh." He pretended to die so he could stop the recording. After he did, he posted the video, which exploded.

"Jeff's dead, guys! Hidden Block and the soccer team are cancelled forever."

PBG's reply got the most attention.

"Who said you were in charge of Hidden Block?"  
"What?! That's my fucking scholarship, PBG!"  
"God, PBG, what the hell?"  
"My brother is an idiot."|  
"pbg why"

There were more comments like that, but they can be saved for another time. Ian smacked Jeff repeatedly, a firm expression locked onto his face. "I get it, Ian." Ian stopped. "Okay. But don't that again. Ever." Jeff nodded passively, pouting as he looked away.

The next morning when he was covered in pretzels, he wouldn't complain. Or else.


	5. Coffee Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spilled coffee + cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy this is now my most viewed book
> 
> yay and thank
> 
> this one is a good length (hopefully)

PBG hesitantly scooted closer to her as their train slowly began to leave. When he looked at her, he could only see her. Everything about her was amazing, and he was completely mesmerized. He watched her green eyes sparkle as she talked about her roommate. Her face perfectly captured what her roommate's face did with each imitation she did. Her hair slipped from her shoulders and down her back, ending where her back and the seat met. It was a beautiful garnet color, with the sun shining and making it more scarlet. Her face was plain and simple, yet he felt like he could describe it with a thousand words if he tried.

Mai scooted closer as well, talking on as if she didn't know that PBG wasn't paying any attention. She retold a story that she had said a million times over, the time when Hana and Jared first went on a date while Mai followed the two around secretly and seeing what Jared was truly about. She knew that he was more than just sparkles and flowery words! PBG was still not paying any attention when Mai was finished with her story, so she decided to make one up.

As her mind began to work a small, complex plot in her brain about Hana being a part of Hidden Block, the train began stopping. When it stopped completely, she stood, taking PBG's hand with her. PBG stumbled his way up, snapping out of his daze. "Here already? I mean, uh..." Mai began to laugh as PBG looked around like a mad man, squeezing his hand gently as she got off the train and began to walk to the local coffee shop.

She hummed a tune, and PBG began to sing along to it with some weird lyrics. She continued to hum her song with a large grin until they made it to the doors of the coffee shop. PBG quickly scrambled to open the door, but Mai held it open herself with a little giggle. "After you, my good sir." She bowed accordingly, and PBG blushed while stepping in.

PBG had gone to order some coffee while Mai waited at the table. She flipped through her phone, checking all her social media (finding nothing) and turning the screen off, setting it back in her back pocket. She watched PBG grab the two cups and nod at the cashier, giving a warm smile as he began to walk over to her. As he walked back, she noticed that he shoes were untied. 

Before she could warn him, he stepped on one of the laces and moved the other foot, making him trip and make him fling the coffees. One of the lids opened, and Mai gasped as she was suddenly rained down on with coffee. The other landed on the table rim first, making the lid pop off. More liquid splashed onto her shirt and jeans, leaving her scrambling to stand up. Christ, coffee was hot!

PBG stood and rushed over to Mai, eyes wide and looking like he was seconds from bursting into tears. Mai gulped thickly, taking notice of all the eyes on her. Her eyes moved to the floor, where she could see that PBG had tied his shoes (thankfully).

"Everything's fine! We'll clean it up!" Mai said to the rest of the shop, a wide grin showing her 'confidence'. PBG rushed away to get some paper towels. One of the baristas, a college aged girl came up to her, a concerned look on her face with napkins in her hands. "Are you okay, miss? I have an extra shirt in the back if you need it." Mai nodded, glancing sadly to the left as she tried to squeeze some of the coffee out of her shirt.

The barista left and Mai began furiously wiping the table down, glaring into the glossy dark wood. PBG came back and tossed some paper towels onto the floor, wiping the coffee up with one foot. "Here, sweetie." The barista arrived with the shirt, a black v neck with neon pink angel wings on the back. "Thanks." Mai gave a grateful smile before turning to the bathrooms.

Once she was in there, she sighed and shook her head, taking her coffee covered shirt off. "That's gonna stain! This was a nice shirt, too!" She huffed and looked in the mirror. "Dammit." She was covered in coffee on her stomach, face and arms. She grabbed some paper towels and began to wipe herself down, blushing because she didn't like this. At all.

Once she considered herself clean enough, she pulled the clean shirt on. Admiring herself, she nodded with a somewhat pleased expression. "Not bad! I can pull this off!" She grinned and grabbed her dirty shirt, squeezing the excess moisture out in the sink, drying it off to the best of her ability with an automatic hand dryer.

After PBG and Mai were done cleaning, they went back to Asagao, deciding to chill in Mai's dorm for a few hours until curfew. Mai sighed as she launched herself on Hana's empty bed, PBG clambering after her. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be on Hana's bed?" PBG looked worried, like Jared might try to smack the shit out of him if he continued laying there.

"Who even cares. I need some fluffy times, dammit." Mai harrumped and began snuggling with PBG, pressing her face in the crook of his neck. "You smell like coffee." Mai rolled her eyes, but didn't let go, only humming once to signify that she'd heard. "Best first date ever." PBG snickered. "It was pretty fun." Mai sighed with a contented smile. "Maybe we could try again next weekend or something." PBG hummed, rubbing her sides gently. "That would be fun. But how about we go to the park next time?" Mai took this into consideration, eventually nodding. "Alright. Next Saturday at eleven. How's that?" PBG nodded, a goofy smile on his face. "Sounds like a date!"

Mai laughed, shaking her head in the process. "You're such a goofball." PBG grinned. "It is my job. Oh hey, I don't think I ever apologized to you earlier. I'm sorry for unintentionally spilling coffee on you!" Mai patted her boyfriend's head, a soft smile on her face. "It's fine! Now, I'm tired. Let's take a nap." PBG gave a skeptical look. "On Hana's bed?" Mai rolled her eyes. "You asked that earlier. We'll be fine!"

When Hana and Jared returned to the dorm room and saw the sleeping (and snoring) couple, they shared a look before Jared whipped out an air horn from Hana's desk. There were may screams for the next thirty seconds.


	6. Prom? Prom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prom? maybe? yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lame + cheap ending.  
> thank goodness next chapter is the last fluff.   
> i'm gettin tired of fluff.

It was the day of prom, at around 9 in the morning. Lots of young couples were prepping themselves for the event, and even the Normal Boots club wasn't about to object. Well, all except Shane.

He was drawing in his room, with Jirard in the background shuffling through suits. Shane was having a perfectly average day, up until he got the phone call. Jirard and Shane both looked over to where his phone lay, sharing a quick glance before Shane picked up the phone. "Hello?" He resumed his drawing.

"Shane! Glad you picked up. So, I was just curious, but what color are you wearing to prom?" Shane stopped drawing for a second and pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it like it had grown a head before putting it back. "I... don't know. Why are you asking?" Jon scoffed on the other line, and Shane could hear the confident grin on Jon's face. "Well, we need to match, don't we?" Shane dropped his pencil, holding the phone up properly. "Jon, what the hell are you talking about? Since when are we going to prom together?"

The line was dead quiet for a few seconds before a soft sigh was heard. "Shit. I forgot to ask you to prom, didn't I?" Shane sighed, shaking his head before a low chuckle rumbled from his lips. "Jon, you're an idiot." A noise of agreement sounded from the other line. "... Wear blue. We're going to prom."

Jirard squealed in the background, making Shane whirl around, ending the call. Jirard's head was buried in his own phone, with one earbud in his left ear. "Shane, look! IBK live showings!" Jirard bounced up and down, shoving his face in Shane's face. "Yeah, okay whatever. Just don't post that video online and you'll be fine." Jirard huffed as he exited the screenshot. "You know me too well, Shane." Shane smiled fondly. "I live with you, beardman. I know everything about you." Jirard nodded in agreement.

"So, you and Jon at prom, huh? That'll be fun!" Jirard smiled and picked Shane up, spinning him around. "We need Mai and Jared to come get you all dolled up!" Shane shook his head stubbornly. "Anyone but them two." Jirard thought about it for a moment, setting Shane down and grabbing his phone from his pocket. "I could call Alex, but he'll probably be no help..." He pulled up a contact and called it, putting the phone to his ear. "Hey, Mai!" Shane groaned.

When Mai and Jared arrived at the dorm room, they gave each other understanding nods as thye began to rifle through Shane's clothes. "I think this would look good!" Mai would chime in every once in a while, while Jared agreed or disagreed with her. "No, but maybe this..." It took them twenty minutes to find a perfect blue themed outfit for him. Shane took one look at it. "Jared, this looks exactly like what you wear. In fact, you're wearing said outfit right now."

All four pairs of eyes locked onto Jared's outfit and then looked to Shane's. "Maybe so, but are my sleeves rolled up? Am I wearing suspenders, Shane?" Jared closed his eyes and looked away dramatically as a tear came to his eye. "Besides, this shirt's darker." Mai shrugged and tossed the shirt onto Shane's head. "I tried. That's my final outfit. You really need more variety, but my date's waiting!"

Jirard turned to her leaving. "Wait, Mai, you don't have a date!" Mai stopped in the doorway fro a second, glaring at Jirard for a moment. "I'll find one." Jirard's shoulders tensed up at her cold tone, eyes wide and jaw open. "I agree with Mai." Jared laughed boisterously before leaving as well. Jirard sighed sadly, but when he turned to face Shane, he was already dressed.

"What the hell?" Jirard looked dumbfounded at his roommate. "Prom's in a couple hours, so..." Shane trailed off, clipping the suspenders on (with Jirard's help) and putting his dress shoes on. "Alright, Jirard. I'll see you later." Shane lifted his hand. "Later, man." 

Shane met Jon outside of the gymnasium, Jon looking worried as hell until he saw Shane. "Shane! Hey! Um... Should we go in?" Jon pointed to the doors, where Shane could hear loud intense music from inside.

Shane hesitantly slipped his hand into Jon's, opening one of the doors for the both of them. Loud, pounding party music was playing, and kids were dancing like they were in a club. The teachers clearly had no desire to stop them, and multicolored lights were flashing everywhere. Shane was already getting a headache. Jon looked downright annoyed with the place, tugging on Shane's hand and signaling him to exit the doors. "Okay, so that was just a little too loud. Let's go... To the soccer field!"

They walked to the soccer field to see a few couples with gentle music playing. When inquiring Miss Shizuka about it, she informed them that not everyone wanted to hear the loud blaring music, so they came outside for couples that wanted a calmer environment. When she noticed their linked hands, she snorted. "You two? That's a pair I never would have imagined!" She wandered off, leaving the boys to their own devices.

They first got some punch, seeing Luke and Satch working the music. "Go dance!" Luke had called to the pair, while both shook their heads. More of the Normal Boots and Hidden Block members began taking notice and all invited them out to the floor. Ian and Caddy even pushed them out onto the field. PBG pretended to cry as he leaned on Jeff.

Jon rolled his eyes and began to lead the dance, spinning around and taking Shane with him. "Ooh, so we're dancing now. How fancy." Shane smirked. "Well, everyone wanted us to, and look how happy they are now!" Everyone was cooing in awe, while someone worked the lights to point on them. "Great. The spotlight of attention. Absolutely wonderful." Shane blushed as his eyebrows furrowed, looking down at the grass under them.

"Hey, at least it's nice out here. I've been having fun with you." Jon lifted his chin and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. Girls and Jared squealed at the two.


	7. No Place I'd Rather Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, despite having fun with just you, there's really no place I'd rather be than with all of you guys. All of them are family to me."
> 
> why to go a flower festival with just one person?

"So, Hana. Who are you taking to the flower festival?" Mai looked deeply into Hana's eyes. "Well, of course I'm taking you, but I was wondering if the guys wanted to come...?" Mai shook her head with a smile, because she knew that's what Hana was going to say. "That'll be fun. Why don't you call up Ian?"

The night of the flower festival had arrived, and Hana sighed. "What if they don't show up? That would be awfully rude of them, but-" "Hana, darling. You worry too much." Mai grabbed Hana's cheeks and began to kiss her face between the words of her next sentence. "Every. Thing. Will. Be. All. Right. The boys. Are going. To come. Because if they don't. They know. I'll kick their asses. Mmmwah!" Mai planted one final kiss on Hana's lips.

The pair heard a coo from behind them. "Aww, that's adorable. Now who's ready to fucking party?!" Jimmy grabbed one of Mai and Hana's hands and held them up in the air, making the two that came with him (Caddy and Wallid) groan in annoyance.

"Jimmy! You adorable muffin!" Mai picked Jimmy up and spun him around. "Mai! How are you?!" The pair began to chat and walk away, leaving Hana, Wallid and Caddy. "Hey boys. How's school been?" Caddy groaned while Wallid snickered. "Shizuka is such a-" "Nice woman! She doesn't deserve all the crap she gets from her students, especially you, Caddy." Wallid scolded while lightly smacking his friend on the head. Hana chuckled at the antics of the pair.

"Hana!" Ian called from out of nowhere, appearing with Luke, Jeff and PBG in tow. "Ian!" Hana giggled as she ran up to him, hugging him and pressing her face in his torso. "Hey, Hana." Hana sprang away from Ian to give a hug to Luke, turning to PBG and Jeff with a wide grin on her face as she wrapped her arms around their necks and dragged them down to her height, patting them (somewhat awkwardly) on the back.

"Where's Mai and Jimmy?" PBG asked as he looked around for the pair. "Ah, they ran off because we weren't good enough." Wallid pretended to cry. "Don't be silly, Wallid. They're over there at the bonfire... Wait, is Jimmy holding up alcohol?"

Hana gasped and dashed over, everyone following suit as they watched Hana sit down between Mai and Jimmy. "Hey there, Luke-y." Jimmy smiled at Luke a small blush painting his cheeks. Luke sat next to him, Ian sat next to Luke while Jeff, PBG, Caddy and Wallid had a separate log to sit on. "Alright, Hidden Block! New objective! Get drunk!" Cheers rang out from the six boys, while PBG and Hana gave each other a knowing look.

Drinks were bought and consumed, and as the night wore on, so did the nine raging friends. Hana and Mai slow danced around the bonfire while Luke and Jimmy jammed out on a small ukulele that Jimmy had brought, PBG and Jeff danced slowly together as well, Ian and Caddy were having a small drinking contest and Wallid took pictures.

Then, some club hopping music began playing in the background, and the voices of Satch and Jirard along with two other former students were heard. The Hidden Block members (with their accompanying parties) all made their way to a stage near the edge of the festival where a live concert seemed to be playing.

The four boys on stage, all former members of Asagao were dressed in iconic video game villain costumes, yet they looked like they were going for cliche boy band levels of skin showing. The main character singing (some singer named Nate who was in Wallid's class) captivated the crowd with his voice and swaying hips, while the rest remained behind him for a while.

"Oh, wow! I didn't know Jirard and Satch would be playing here tonight!" PBG looked thrilled, swaying his own hips while bumping into Jeff intentionally while Jeff giggled and repeated the actions. "Neither did I!" Luke giggled as Nate stepped behind and let the remaining three take center stage, singing loudly in Latin.

"'Sex once, death and regret'...? What the hell?" Wallid was stumped, wondering why the lyrics sounded weird to himself. "It's a dead language, Wallid. Let it go." Jimmy patted his friend's back.

After Nate's song had finished, another beat in similar style began to play, while fire erupted from the sides of the stage (how they got the equipment for it, Hana would never know). Jirard swung his head to face the crowd, bobbing his head as he began the intro for the song. The crowd and the rest of the singers began chanting as Jirard truly began his song.

"Shake that scary derriere!" PBG, Jeff and Luke yelled happily over everyone else in time with the band, all dancing. Everyone else giggled at the three, all tapping their feet, bobbing their head or doing something similar.

The rest of the concert went in similar fashion, each singer had a song, and then they sang their most well known song at the end. Everyone had a good time, and everyone cheered and whistled when it was done. Satch's was the sweet (yet a little dark) love song, Jirard's friend Alex's song was the food related one, Nate's was one for club dancing and Jirard's was like an instructional dance (or something, Hana couldn't exactly tell. But it was good!) 

Now, Hana and Mai were looking up at the stars with their hands laced together on their thighs. The night sky was gorgeous. "What a perfect way to end the night." Hana sighed contently as she lay her head on Mai's shoulder. Mai looked over to their drunken friends, one pair grabbing each other's shirts while yelling at each other, a trio playing drunk Nokemon and the final pair looking like they'd passed out on each other.

"It sure is." Mai finally agreed, resting her head on Hana's. "Look at all of our drunk friends. They're crazy." Mai chuckled as Jeff faceplanted into PBG's lap, making PBG's head fall onto Jeff's side. "Yeah, very." Hana looked over to where Ian and Caddy had gone from smacking each other to getting all up in each other's face and pointing out each other's faults. The two then looked over to the trio, where Jimmy had fallen asleep with cheek on one of Luke's knees, Wallid curling up against Jimmy's back and Luke gazing into the smoke that the fire left behind.

"You know, despite having fun with just you, there's really no place I'd rather be than with all of you guys. All of them are family to me." Mai cooed at the statement, stroking Hana's hair. "They're my family, too. In fact, I probably wouldn't have been the same without them. You guys' anarchy is all I need." Hana giggled. "Well, our anarchy loves you too, Mai." Hana proceeded to then make out with her girlfriend under the stars in the aftermath of a festival and the smoky remains of a bonfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahAHAHA I"M FINALLY FREE FROM THIS FLUFFY HELL
> 
> GET YOUR ASSES READY KIDS 'CAUSE ANGST WEEK IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caddy has nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a day break, sorry.
> 
> idk what this is but it isn't angst but i couldn't come up with something better??? so like,, deal with it????
> 
> also homestuck references

Caddy sighed as he held up the ridiculous sign that Mai had made for him. Mai was screaming orders at him, and he pictured her snapping a whip on the floor while yelling into her microphone. She was constantly screaming at him to keep yelling louder even though his voice was beginning to fail him. In fact, the green suit he was forced to wear was slowly getting uncomfortable. He also felt a great need to pee.

He eyed the rest of his club on the sidelines, knowing they were watching him with exasperated expressions. He could already tell that Jimmy was begging someone to leave with him.

"Oi! Kappy!" A thick text book slammed against his head, making his head and shoulders meet in an uncomfortable and painful wreck. "What the bloody hell was that for?" Caddy glared at Mai while his voice slightly cracked. "You needed to pay attention, so that was the only solution, naturally. Caddy grit his teeth and growled at her, only making her smirk grow wider.

"Can I get a pee break or a water bottle or something?" Mai chuckled, shaking her head. "Caddy, does it look like I'm done with you yet?" Her grin quickly turned into something malicious. Mai began to violently screech, and Caddy jolted awake. That was a really weird dream. It often came and went, but something about it this time was much more unsettling. He looked around the room, noticing that light was coming from something.

Ian was sitting on the couch , staring at the old retro TV (he'd found it a few months back and immediately fell in love, towing back without Caddy's permission) blankly. In fact, if Caddy wouldn't have known any better he would've said that Ian looked like a soulless husk.

Caddy groaned lightly as he got out of bed and approached Ian, shaking his roommate's shoulder to get his attention. However, unlike literally every other time Caddy touched him, Ian didn't budge. Actually, he didn't respond at all. Caddy looked closely at Ian's face.

Steel blue irises were dominating his eyes, giving the illusion that he had no pupils. Eyes half lidded and staring blankly at whatever was in front of him, Caddy waved a hand in front of him. Nothing happened. He placed his fingers close and snapped next to Ian's face. Again, nothing happened. "Moosey. Moosey, snap out of it." Caddy lightly smacked him in the face.

After five minutes of nothing happening, Caddy began to grow worried. "Ian, come on. Stop playing, you bloody wank." Caddy shook his friend's shoulders, getting no reaction. Caddy sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose, picking the lanky boy up and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Maybe Creeps can help you."

Caddy shut the dorm room's door as he began his decent to the ground floor, hoping to get to the nurse's office. Before he could even reach the stairs, he heard something soft and old timey. Focusing, he heard the soft humming coming from his limp roommate. "I'm a member of the midnight crew... I'm a night owl and a wise bird too..."

Everything slowed to a stop, and Caddy felt frozen in place. Ian slipped himself off of Caddy's shoulders, eyes closed with a wide grin that didn't belong. His eyes opened, and Caddy gulped. His eyes were made of snow, black and white specks boring into his soul. "Home with the milk in the morning... Singing the same old song..." Ian's voice was soft, inviting as Caddy began to walk to him.

He couldn't stop himself, and Ian was leading him away. "Rise with the moon, go to bed with the sun... Early to bed, and you'll miss all the fun..." Ian grabbed Caddy's hands, turning them around and making them walk back to the dorm. Ian hummed until they were standing in front of the television.

Leaning closer to him, The lazy grin got wider and wider until he was an inch away. "Bring your wife and troubles, it will never trouble you... Make her a member of the midnight crew..." It was the last thing he'd heard before Ian's lips were on his, and he felt cold.

When he awoke again, he was somewhere completely different. He stood in a room similar to his one back home. Looking around, he noticed something sitting on his desk. He moved closer to it, holding it up. It seemed to be a video game, with faded looking paper and nothing on it. Flipping it over, he saw what looked like a house in neon green print. He carefully slid the disc out, looking at its logo. It was just infinite loops in azure blue.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He looked to his computer, which was off. He gulped as he sat down and turned it on, waiting patiently for it to boot up. When it finally turned on, memories flashed before his eyes. Ian trapped in a black room with only a TV, and printer and a plant, coughing as he glitched. Hana on a stone slab, blood leaking from a chest wound. Jon combined with a bird, a sword through his chest as he looked at Mai, who was combined with a rabbit, their world slowly cracking underneath them.

Caddy jolted awake for the second time that night, looking around in paranoia. "You're finally up. Finally. Ian scoffed at Caddy, shaking his head as he tapped buttons on a controller leading up to a flat screen TV. Caddy looked at Ian before dashing to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. When he looked into the mirror, he saw the snow eyed Ian, grinning at him as he pressed a finger to his lips. Caddy screamed and punched the mirror, shaking as it shattered around his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make her a member of the midnight crew~


End file.
